The Undeniable Truth
by DesireeDisaster
Summary: Sasuke has been back in Konaha for three years now and has become friends again with his former comrades. Then there is Sakura, taking her home one day might end in disaster for the two. Will lust over take them? Or is it really something more? Can what is done be reversed? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: Pitiful Party

**Well I'm finally back again. I wanted to write again and I hope this ends up being a good story that I can end. Sorry if you read my other story, it's been on hiatus for forever now, and I'm sorry about that. Well now let's begin this new story. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, I can only wish . **

Chapter 1: Pitiful Party

Why are these lights so bright? Why did I even show up to this pitiful place today? I wish I was home asleep, but no I had to get dragged to this stupid party. This would be better if Ino was here, but she had to be off on a mission. She was always off on missions when these pitiful parties happened. It was just my luck, sometimes I wonder if she doesn't plan it out. She was my best friend, a best friend that left me alone when I was lugged to parties with Naruto and Sasuke, but my best friends nonetheless.

But enough of that, here I was sitting in the corner on a couch in some unknown person's house. They didn't even have a good taste in music for goodness sake. I don't even know if you could consider it music honestly.

It wasn't music that had to beat that made you want to dance, it more has a beat that made you sick. Maybe the sick comment wasn't right of me to say, it was more of the whole party that wanted let me to that. It didn't help with all these wannabe ANBU roaming around, it really got on my nerves.

Before you ask wannabe Anbu are usually genin and chunin that believe they are even better than Anbu even though they barely can accomplish D and C rank mission. You actually don't see them much roaming around the leaf village. They seemed to only come out at these parties.

Don't get me wrong the very presence of them wasn't the nuisance, ok that might be a lie. They acted all high and mighty even though most of them were genin and lower chunin. Plus I hated the looks and questions they would all ask me. The Konaha 11, including Sai and Sasuke, were famous in the land of fire now after the attack of Pain and the Fourth Great Ninja war. Because of that people acted different towards us now.

Everyone knew who we were, some were scared of us, others looked up to us, then there were the ones who thought we weren't anything special and believed we were just fake heroes. None of these bothered me though, it was life now.

Now back to the party. What I didn't like was when these wannabe ANBU went and thought they were all that. They would go asking around to have a _good time_ or just hitting on girls. Of course I was no exception. Sometimes it was even more with me cause they found me as a high price if they got me, I guess like a trophy. Maybe I stood out for other reasons as well. It seemed like I always got the most wannabes hitting on me out of my friends. Was my hair really that bad? Or was it something else? I didn't know and honestly didn't want to learn either. Why couldn't they just leave me alone for once though?

I laid back and sighed looking up at the ceiling. "I guess I better go," I whispered to myself looking down at the drink in my hand. If I stayed here any longer the consequences will not be good. I honestly think drinking and I shouldn't be combined at times. Once I started I didn't like to stop, unless I put strict control over myself, which didn't happen often. I put the drink on the table next to me as I looked up.

I should have never done that because I noticed one of the wannabe ANBU walking up to me with his cocky smile in full gear. I do have to say he was cute, but just not my type. He had short brown hair that fell to the side of his face and light brown eyes that looked like they had broken many hearts in the few years they had.

I saw him looking up and down before he spoke. "Hey, so what's your name sweetie?" I looked up at him just wishing he would leave. "Wow is that your real eye color or are those contacts? Nah those have to be contacts." He said with the usually surprised tone I always get.

I look to the side of me not wanting to answer him while looking. "These aren't contacts I really have emerald colored eyes." I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear me and not bother me anymore. "Really I find that hot. Now how old are you sweetie?" he said not even looking at me but rather at my chest. "I'm nineteen now could you please stop bothering me I was just about to leave." I insisted while I started to get up.

Then I felt a push against my shoulder, as I was jolted back onto the couch. "Come on don't be that way honey, I just wanna have some fun." He returned with a new look in his eyes, a looked like he wanted to be in command of me for the night. I looked up not knowing what to do now. Actually I knew exactly what I wanted to do, I just didn't want to make a scene. I have to come up with something right now was the only thing reeling through my head.

You know fuck it I don't care if I make a scene. I was concentrating all my chakra into my fist so I could send him flying across the room. Right when I was about ready to end this deplorable scene I looked up again to see him being pushed away from me. "How about you get away from my girl, you know that hitting on someone else's girl is a major crime. Don't tell me I have to beat your face in now do I?" I heard an unknown voice demand in a merciless tone.

All I heard in reply was the genin croaking, "Dude chill out ok. Man a girl isn't worth this much trouble." As he moved out of the way a new face came into view. "Hey Haruno-chan, you should really stop getting in to trouble." he rambled as he sat next to me, well sort of he was still a good 5 feet from me.

"Don't give me that shit. Why did you do that anyway? I can protect myself. I was just about to sent him flying." He just looked at me with those deep onyx eyes. Those eyes I had seen since I was a kid, the eyes that had saved me yet caused me so much pain. Also the eyes that are so cold, even to me, one of the people who he was closest to. "Hn, sure," he responded while turning his head towards me.

He talked a lot more after coming back to Konaha three years ago. Of course not at first he would barely speak, he was even worse than when we were genin. But soon it changed, it started with Naruto making him gain some sanity to learn to talk more. He started with only talking to Naruto and Kakashi the most with a handful of words to other. Then finally he working his way to talking to me more. He was friendlier than he used to be, there was no doubt about that. He still had a hard time showing emotion at time, but he grew on me.

He was actually her friend, and would protect her when needed, even though he still had that cold look in his eyes. I would talk more about our journey into friendship, but now isn't the time. "Will you stop it! I can't stand your cocky attitude. I know you care, even if it's your weird Sasuke way. But you don't need to stand up for me, plus that was very un-Sasuke like of you." I yelled finally getting it out of my system.

"Hn. I know it was," He admitted while looking at the door now. "You know Sasuke you should really stop messing around." His onyx eyes then stricken me with a hard cold look. "Tch, Sorry for helping." He murmured now looking down at his feet, I knew he was just going to leave now. That was the last thing I needed if I wanted to make a safe escape from here.

So I then grabbed his face to make it look up at me. "Sorry for going off on you. I'm just in a bad mood and need to go." I broke from my gaze not wanting to keep in eye site. His eyes where still cold, but I saw something else as well come out. "Hn…. Sakura, how about we leave this joke of a place and I can drop you off, but I might need to stay over since I live across the village? We have that mission in the morning anyway."

I hadn't even answered before he had gotten up and pulled me off the couch. "Hey Sasuke stop I haven't even answered you yet. I'm sorry I'm not in the mood for that. Anyway remember what happened last time you went over to my house. I don't want that to happen again. I'm afraid it will ruin our friendship. Plus why are you so weird today, it's not like you."

He just looked down at me. Then all I heard was, "It won't be ruined."

**So that's it for now. It was kind of short, but I already have other chapters written. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Millions of Stars

**Well here is the second chapter. I had some bad things happen lately, but it all happens for a reason. Sorry if I made any mistake on here. I'll edit it to make sure soon. Well I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, If I did Sakura wouldn't play with naruto's feelings and Sasuke would realize he loves Sakura. I know lame but I don't care. Plus I would make Kakashi dance around in a skirt lol. _**

Chapter 2: Millions of Stars

We just looked at each other, our eyes locked. We stayed like that for a while not caring what other people thought. "Come on let get out of this dump." He took my hand and started to lead me out when I felt a pull from the other directions. I looked up to see bright blue eyes staring down at me.

"Hey Sasuke where do you think you are taking Sakura?" I looked at both of him then shot a look at Sasuke seeing that we both knew he was drunk. "Calm down Naruto we just wanted to get away from this party. Can't you tell I didn't even want to come? You really need to stop dragging me to these things when you know. Next time bring Hinata she likes you!" I emphasized as he pulled me away and lead me out the door leaving Naruto there just staring as we left.

I was just thinking how shocked he might have been from my Hinata comment. He as so dense, he never noticed and I felt like giving him a shock. Plus who would know if he will even remember in the morning. When we got outside all I could do was look up at the glorious sky. The sky, with its millions of stars amazed me.

Of course living in a big village like Konaha I couldn't see nearly the actual amount that were up there, but that didn't stop me from looking. That's the one thing I loved about going on missions, sometimes I could see all the stars in the sky. I loved the stars, they were the one thing that brought light to the darkness in my option.

Sometimes I wish I was a star then I could live beyond my lifetime, and have other see my light even though I have been dead for so long. Now I know that could never happen but I could dream right. I felt a push against my body as I ran into something. I got out of my trance from the stars to realize I had just ran into Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I couldn't even look him in the face because I was too embarrassed. I looked up for only a spilt second to see a smirk on his lips. "Hn, don't worry. It's just you day dreaming about the stars again" That smirk, how could a smile like that exist?

Just seeing that could brighten up the darkest day. That brought out my worse fear though. What if I could never see that smirk again? I don't think I could live another day. I need to stop thinking about this! I just need to live in the present, and not think of what might happen in the future. Maybe it's because Sasuke was acting kinder than almost any time before.

It made me wonder what he was thinking in his head. Yes he has become a lot more open these past few years, but he never acted like this towards me before. I honestly made me worry. "Hey, are you gonna get on Sakura?" he implied, knowing I might not try unless he said something.

"O yea, sorry Sasuke I think I'm losing it." I looked down at his motorcycle smiling with the familiar site of it. It wasn't something common to find in the ninja world. It was a very rare item that only the richest could get. Of course he was an Uchiha though. He still preferred walking or even juming through the air, but I knew he found it fun to ride, even if he would never admit it.

I had only road it maybe a hand full of time but every time the trill of riding never went away. I loved the wind blowing in my hair while I was holding on to my Sasuke. Ok so I had no right to say he was mine, but I just couldn't help myself in my thoughts. "Even if you are I don't think anything you do could scare me off," he explained to me while giving his usually smirk.

"Sasuke-kun who knows maybe someday I will just be too much for you to handle." I joked while reaching to poke his forehead getting on my tiptoes. He just kept laughing while looking down at me. "I highly doubt that you can barely touch my forehead." He exclaimed as he poked my forehead with no trouble at all.

I crossed my arms and looked down at my feet. "Well Sasuke you never know what the future might hold." I whispered feeling a little defeated inside. "Aw don't get all down in the dumps. Maybe one day you can reach my height. Ok let's not kid ourselves you will never be anywhere close to my height." He retorted.

"Now are we gonna leave or not little girl, or maybe your too scared to get on this thing." He said while making fun of me. "Will you shut up Sasuke? I have been in the midst of a Ninja World War. Now don't be saying stuff you know isn't true." I spoke not looking at him but at the sky. "Ok I'm sorry if I made you mad Sakura." He spoke looking at me in a way to almost make fun of me. I let him while I remarked "Well come on lets go or are you too scared."

I got on the back of his bike waiting for him to get on so I could wrap my arms around him. "Now little girlie you know I'm not scared. Don't be saying those lies." I laughed back at his words as he lifted his left leg over to motorcycle to get on.

"You're such an idiot Sasuke-kun," I declared, but he didn't hear me since he had just turned the earsplitting engine on. I slowly wrapped my arms around him tight not wanting to fall off when he took off. He revered the engine before he took off into the night leaving the party completely behind us.

Tonight was an off night honestly. Sasuke wasn't acting like himself at all. He was never this playful, but I didn't care. It was fun seeing him this way in my opinion. He was acting like he cared, and showing it which he never did. I always knew he cared but he never really showed it much. It was shocking to see him in this way as he was tonight.

We rode down till he made a sharp turn that had me slipping off the bike. I punched him in the side screaming, "Do you want to kill us Sasuke-kun! You idiot!" Either he didn't hear me or he just didn't pay attention to my words cause he kept it up.

Finally we made the last turn onto the concluding street. The road felt never ending, but I relished to moment. The street was so familiar; it was the only way to get to my house. That lonely pathetic house I had to call home. I usually hated staying there, but I think tonight won't be that bad with Sasuke with me. Even if I wouldn't let him go near my room. At least I won't be alone.

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and I could swear I had dose off awhile. Yet I don't know how I stayed on, or how I even could fall asleep. I buried my head into Sasuke's back trying to clear my mind. I didn't feel like thinking about all the bullshit going on.

Not thinking of how drunk Naruto is and if he is going to be mad at both of us tomorrow or if he wouldn't do something stupid. Thinking about how Ino will ask me every detail of what happened tonight and freak out when I tell her. I didn't even want to think of how things would go when we got back to my house tonight or should I say this morning.

I felt us slow down and make a small turn. We stopped after the short-pitted path to my house. I felt Sasuke try to wiggle to let me go after I just stayed there holding on to him. I shook my head trying to get my scenes back. "Sorry Sasuke-kun. I zoned out there for a minute."

I unwrapped my arms from him, getting off the bike only to revel my messy wind-blown hair. Sasuke stood next to the bike waiting for me to walk to open the door. "Are you sure it was just for a minute little girl?" he replied as he grinned deviously. "Uchiha-san you're really getting on my nerves right now. Please stop calling me little girl before I punch you in the face. And you should know how that will end" I proclaimed hoping he would take my warning sincerely.

I really should know better when dealing with Sasuke though. "I highly doubt you can hurt me if he can't even catch me. You're not as fast as me," he remarked smugly. I rolled my eyes at him and just walked away towards my door. I heard fast footsteps coming up behind me, but I just keep walking not giving a care. I got to the door just trying to stay away from Sasuke right now. "FUCK," I cursed.

"How the hell did I forget my keys? Why did I wear this dress anyway? I should have known by wearing this dress I would forget something!" I shouted out pissed off at myself. I felt a brush of air against my face, and I arm reach for the door.

"I have a spare key so don't worry. We won't be stuck outside for the night. You should really be more responsible." He countered as he got in front of me to open the door. "Will you not give me lectures on responsibility? Do you think you have the right when you go and do whatever you want all the time? Also how the heck do you have keys to my house? That's kinda creepy. And even if you didn't I could have went through the window. I am a ninja remember?" I contented hoping he wouldn't counter with something witty.

"Well I come over to your house to get you when you're late to mission so I thought I might as well make my own set of keys. And what do you not trust me?" he dejectedly spoke with a sullen look on his face. All I could do was look away from him before I saw his eyes. "Whatever, Uchiha-san. And I was only late once."

I walked into the door ignoring him. I looked to the side of the living room to see my stereo. I loved blasting it and hardstyle music as I heard the front door close. I went over a few feet to the couch and lunged my body onto it. I just laid there with my eyes closed till I felt a presence above me. "Do you mind Uchiha-san?" I pleaded not wanting to have to face him much.

"I just wanted to give you a drink." He insisted as he handed me some unknown drink. "Wow you're already raiding my refrigerator. Don't you think that was a bit quick Sasuke-kun? Whats up with you today anyway?" I smiled at him staring down at me before I got up to open the beer. He sat next me as he chugged his screwdriver.

"Don't you think you have drunk enough Sasuke-kun? You can't even walk straight, and I still don't know how you can drive a motorcycle so good even when you're drunk." I said before I took a quick drink. "Hey don't get mad cause I have got some talent. Plus you know I have a high tolerance. And I can walk straight, don't go overboard now. And you starting saying Sasuke-kun again so you can't be that mad."

He quickly remarked before getting the remote for the TV. "Hey Uchiha-san don't turn that on I'm trying to listen to the music." I said as I swiftly grabbed the remote from him. I liked seeing his face with its slight change only I could see from knowing him so long. He caught me saying Uchiha-san again.

It was silent for a moment, he didn't speak a word and I was getting worried. I hated silences, they killed me. I was use to them with Sasuke, but it seemed out of place tonight. "Man Naruto was so drunk at the party I wonder if he will even remember us leaving," I spoke trying to break the excruciating silence.

I finished off my drink while looking at him hoping he would speak. I waited a bit longer hoping words would fall from his mouth, but nothing, just silence. He was really worrying me now, something was wrong. I wouldn't have thought so if it was any other day, but today Sasuke was being different.

"Sasuke what's wrong, are you sick. If so I will get up and you can lay your head down." I quickly got up so he could lie down, but he didn't move. I stared at him hoping he would at least move some. "BAM!"

I heard a loud noise coming from the other room. I turned around to try to see what it was when I felt a pull on my arm. I feel back right into Sasuke's lap. "Nothing is wrong Sakura and sorry for this." He spoke, his face only inches from mine.

**Well I hope you like it. It was longer than my last chapter. And even with the rude comment last time I will keep going and hope more people will love this story. I know I made mistakes on the last chapter, but it was late last night and I just edited. So that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. ^_^**


	3. Chap3 Don't NeedWords To Feel Those Lips

**Well I now have the third chapter all ready. I didn't know what to name it, then I remembered I had a line from a song in the story. So I just named it that. The song is Dressed Up To Undress by Breathe Carolina. I think it kinda goes with this chap at some parts too. Well I hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, only in my long lost dreams **

Chapter 3: I don't need words to feel those lips

_Last time: "Nothing is wrong Sakura and sorry for this." He spoke, his face only inches from mine._

I felt the connection instantaneously but I didn't want to react to the impulses running through me. How could I? Yes I use to be a foolish fan girl and drooled over him all the time in the past. That slowly faded though through time. Then right before he left the village I admitted I loved him. He then said 'Thank You' and left me on a bench.

I wanted him back so bad after that, things changed and after a while I didn't even want that. Then of course things changed again when he came back to the village. Now look at the situation we are in. I had to face reality right now.

He leaned into closer to me when I pushed him away. "I'm sorry Sakura. Did I scare you? I didn't mean to. It just right now…." I cut him off and pushed him down on the couch. "Sasuke I think you're a little too drunk. You need to get some sleep or your hangover will be even worse tomorrow." He looked up at me his deep onyx eyes staring straight into mine.

I looked away not wanting to see his face. It was honestly a very painful thing to see. It wasn't something you saw him do. The closest I could remember was the look he gave when thinking about Itachi and how weak he was. Even with that, they were completely different looks.

"Sakura look at me. I'm sorry that I scared you. It just… there is this connection right now." I looked back at him not denying his words. The look on his face was so heart wrenching. I couldn't take it anymore; the impulse was far too much for me.

I looked down at him, his body still lying down on the couch. I slowly moved my head down till our lips where only inches away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing this. It's just gonna hurt us in the end." I wanted to follow my words and stop but I couldn't seem to lead myself to.

All that was spinning in my mind was how could I do this. I never wanted or planned for this to happen. I was suppose to be out of love with him. I was just one of his best friends, nothing more. I could, actually I should, be on the same plane as Naruto. Even with all this spinning in my head I let it fall the deaf ears and pushed it to the back of my head.

I inched closer to his waiting lips. "I want to do this but…" I was interrupted by his low voice. "Stop talking please. I don't need words to feel those lips." His words shook me inside. How could he say something like that to me of all people? And how could he make it sound so good?

My heart was raged with adrenaline by this point. I knew I had to bury my feelings deep down inside, cage that longing in my heart, and let my heart feel numb if I don't want this kiss to hurt me. My true feeling for him would have to disappear, at least for that moment when our lips touched. But with my luck it was far-fetched.

This kiss was soft and not forceful in anyway. It was short and sweet, but it sent off sparks in both of us, sparks too powerful for our own good. Sasuke got up making me jolt back a few steps. He kept walking toward me as I moved back. This couldn't be happening again. Why I always end up in ghastly situations. I cursed inwardly when I found my back hit the wall.

When Sasuke was finally in front of me, he leaned down, his face a breath away from mine. He was tall; the top of my head barely reached his chin. I had always known I looked little compared to him, but I still didn't think about it much. But right now it was hard not to when he was this close. I was attracted to Sasuke; that much I could admit. That was a feeling I always had for him.

I had always had lingering feelings even after I thought I gave up on him. He had always been a confident person overall, but never in this way. His fairly newly found confidence had only raised my attraction to him. However, I had no intention of acting upon that attraction tonight. I had once before and it turned out badly. I didn't want to lose him because of this, but it was so hard to deny him.

All the thoughts in my head revolved around him, my beloved Sasuke, the Sasuke whose heart I could never have. At least his body could be mine. No, I shouldn't be thinking about this. I don't want it to be like last time. He was my best friend, the person who understood me the most, and nothing more. How can this guy make me feel this way?

I looked back up to see his smiling face. I can't handle this type of temptation. I felt caged even though he merely stood in front of me. It was not only my body that felt caged, but also my desires. My desires were calling out Sasuke's name to be satisfied. It was so hard to control, but I had to at least try. A voice then broke my concentration.

"Sakura… if you don't want to do this we don't have to. I will stop, I don't wanna hurt you." My name in his tongue…. the deep resonance of his voice made me shudder. No one has ever called my name and made it sound so… sensual. I know he always said my name, every day I had heard it from his mouth, but that never stopped how much I loved the sound of it from his lips. I cursed silently.

I recognized all the signs; my desires were trying to take over. Once again, I ignored my inner desire. Sasuke moved so he could speak closely in my ear, "Please tell me yes or no now. I don't know how much longer I can control myself." I was so confused my body wanted to go on, my heart wanted to feel his touch, yet my mind knew better.

My mind knew this was not what I truly wanted. Putting both of my hands to his chest, I pushed him away. A small falter appeared on his poised expression to show a tiny amount of surprise before growing slowly into an amused smirk. "If that's what you want I will stop, but you don't know how hard it is too."

I saw the look of sadness flash in his eyes before he was able to compose himself. I couldn't let him just leave like that, the sad expression would stay on my mind for what would feel like forever. He began to walk to door, before I realized it myself I was running after him.

I wrapped my arms tightly around him not wanting to ever let go. It happened so quickly after that. He moved my arms away from him and turned to face me. I saw his gentle face slowly come towards mine till our lips meet. I felted his tongue lingering the entrance of my mouth, waiting to be invited in.

I gave into it as our tongues met and began to fight for dominance. Waves of thirst and lust shook my body, making me dizzy. We slowly moved back till I felt my back against the wall again. The room spun, my legs lost their strength, and the back of my head hit the wall hard.

I whimpered involuntarily in pain. "Ah…." 'Damn it!' I cursed inside my head. I didn't want that kiss to end, but the act cleared my mind like a bucket of ice water. "No!" I cried out in panic.

With my remaining strength, I pushed him away and broke into a run towards the door, but I just couldn't make myself leave. I fell to the ground knowing my desires had gotten the better of me.

**Well I needed it before I wanted to but I thought it was a good part to stop it. Well I still have more I want to put out put I want to spread it out more. Well I really hope this is enjoyable for you all to read. Love you guys for taking your time and reading this. It means the world to me honestly. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Behind These Eyes

**Oh just saying all I have to say is this whole chapter is a LIME almost a lemon. So please be warned before you read this chapter. Also I have to thank everyone for reading a reviewing it means a lot. Yes Sasuke is very OCC even Sakura notices he has been acting weird all day in my story. Sasuke still we be a bit different though since he has been back for 3 years now. ^_^**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, but I have been rereading all the manga. I've fallen in love all over again ^_^ _**

Chapter 4: Behind These Eyes

_Last time: I fell to the ground knowing my desires had gotten the better of me._

Sasuke caught me by the upper arm and pulled me backwards powerfully. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I just can't control myself anymore after that kiss. I'm so sorry." I saw the pain clearly in his eyes. "Don't say you're sorry it's ok. Do whatever you want with me," I whispered into his ear softly.

I knew I had just let a beast lose from his chains, but he wasn't the only one unchained now. Sasuke propped both of his arms against the wall, caging my head. The creature within me was trashing violently, demanding to take control. This one thought of should I keep control or not, distracted me for a mere second. Taking advantage of my distracted state, Sasuke brought his mouth hovering close to the junction between my neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you tonight," he urged, giving my skin a light graze with his teeth. He was just teasing me right now, but it was working to his advantage. It made me want him that much more. He pinned me down to the floor with his body, his torso pressing heavily on my spine. "Ah," I wailed from the pain of suddenly being pushed to the ground, not that I didn't like it. Before I could make another sound, a pair of warm lips crushed forcefully into mine. My eyes widen in shocked as I wrenched her mouth away from his.

I had no idea why I did that when I wanted him so bad, maybe it was my conscience trying to take control when it had no right to. Even though I pulled away that didn't stop Sasuke. His hand was at the nape of my neck as he gave a painful tug and forced my lips back to his. Something wet and rough slithered into my mouth, his tongue yet again. I felt a painful tug of lust in my lower stomach, while my eyes widened in surprise.

His tongue started tracing the line of my upper teeth before engaging in a battle with mine. My hands moved to his chest, when Sasuke decided to suck on my tongue, the last of my common senses went flying out the window at that moment. With a strangled outcry, I gripped his broad shoulders, slightly digging my nails into his flesh.

With an approving growl, Sasuke tore away from my mouth and trailed a series of fluttery kisses down the column of my neck. "I can't believe this is happening again," he rumbled against the skin just above my collarbone. I moaned again, arching my spine, pressing against his chest, my legs opened involuntarily.

I blushed at how lewd my body was reacting to his simple gestures. "That's it," he chuckled deeply; one hand gripped my right leg and pushed it farther away from the other, revealing my pink lace panties. He settled comfortably between my legs. His other hand slipped around my waist, dragging lazily up my back, gripping the back of my head and brought my lips closer to his neck. I mindlessly kissed his neck slowly, nibbling it as I did.

I knew this was one of his hot stops and would send him reeling into lust. He rumbled out a groan and shoved his hips harder against mine. It felt the friction created by his crotch rubbing against my wet panties.

"Mmm," I hummed submissively. My lips traced a path up his neck, nipping his lobe for a few seconds. Sasuke groaned, his hand moved and tore my panties off. The tattered garment was flung across the room seconds later. I hummed approvingly. I then found the zipper of his skinnies and pulled it down. Zane kicked off his pants. I pulled off his shirt so it could join the pile. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and lifted my body higher, pressing my lips to his ear and whispering suggestively, "You're not done yet…." I wasn't able to finish when Sasuke pushed me back down on the floor.

He pulled down the zipper on the front side of my simple black dress. I noticed him give a grunt when all he say was my bare breast. His eyes were beyond preoccupied by the sight of my bare body. This wasn't the first time he had seen my body. I didn't know what he found so great about it, but I didn't question since I knew what was coming next.

"The sight of your sweet emerald eyes, dulled by lust and passion, is driving me mad," he declaimed wanting to take my body all for himself. He growled, a hand sneaked to my back and crushed my chest to him, then devouring my mouth in a passion filled kiss.

"Mmnn," I mumbled, tilting my head backwards. Moving closer, I circled my arms over his back. His hands, sinful yet compassionate, crept closer up my inner thighs. My body stiffened into a wild arch when one finger brushed over the outer lips of my wet cunt.

"Aa!" I threw my head back, breaking the passionate kiss, but his other hand quickly grabbed the back of my head and forcibly turned my lips back to his. He still wanted more of my lips against his. "Mmnn!" I jerked again when his rough finger rubbed my clit and started into a circling motion. "Sa-Sasuke!" I wheezed heartily. He was pleased by the sounds of his name from me. Smirking, he inserted his long fingers inside me.

I melted back into his arms, my body convulsing with every push of his fingers. "Damn, you're tight," he hissed, his fingers drove in and out of me faster. My mind was blown to cloud nine once again. I moaned louder as he continued "Ohhh… Sasuke …" He was delighted with my reaction. I was lost completely in the desire of everything.

My legs spread willingly to give him easier access; my body twitched with wild frenzy. Satisfied, he withdrew his fingers with a wet squelch. He removed his boxers as I lay on the ground. Now the last thing keeping him from what he wanted was gone. He moved down past my collarbone, to my breast, where sucked on my aroused nipple.

One of his hands kneaded my other breast diligently while the other one rubbed against my clit driving me crazy. I arched my back in response, my mouth opening wide for a silent cry. He moved his hand away from my clit so he could press down the lower half of his body harder against me.

His cock, rigid and leaking with pre-cum, rubbed back and forth along my slit. "Sa… Saaasuke!" I panted. He suckled on my nipple harshly, enough to leave an immediate bite mark. His lips then trailed a wet path to the nape of my neck, teasing me. "I want to taste your cum," he rasped, massaging the bruised area with his tongue. I could hear my heart thundering in my chest cause of his words.

"Can I…Sakura?" He lifted his head, brushing his lips teasingly with mine. His tongue darted out, coaxing my mouth to open. I let out a muffled moan before sucking on his tongue eagerly, returning his earlier gesture. Pulling away from the kiss, he looked down. "Can I?" he repeated, his voice filled with lust. I just stared at him.

All I could think was how right he was. I wanted him – needed him. He smirked devilishly before trailing kisses down my chest, and then he came face to face with my cunt. I tensed up while my head was swimming. I waited fathoming his next action. His fingers moved, gripping my thighs, pushing them far apart.

"Please say yes," his warm breath tickled my flesh. "Ah!" my hips bucked. "Say yes! I beg of you before I go crazy!" he bellowed, giving another wet, teasing, suck. "Yes!" I obeyed his orders. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Ye-!"

**Well that's it for now I hoped you enjoyed the next chapter is gonna be all LEMON though I just wanted to warn you in advance. Please review I'll love you forever! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Sweat It Out

**I do have to say sorry, but this is almost all lemon but it isn't long and after this the plot get better plus I'm going to start doing others pov later as well. Well I hope you enjoy it and thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story or even just read it. I love you forever! Oh ima add a little bit to this intro I had in one of my old stories. Here it goes:**

**Ds: I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. All I ask is please review. PLEASE! Gaara: Bloooooooood!**

**Ds: Gaara you need help, even if you're hot. Temari can you take Gaara out of here before we all get killed (and have to stop writing the fanfic). Oh, I don't own Naruto wish I did though. –anime tears-**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, if I did youd be in for a sweet surprise. _**

Chapter 5: Sweat It Out

_Last time: "Yes!" I obeyed his orders. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Ye-!"_

He drove inside hungrily, licking the weeping slit and teasing the hollow between my labia. I jerked back from pleasure, but his hands kept a sturdy hold. I gasped and whined at the feel of the rough texture of his tongue flicking flirtatiously over my clitoris until it swelled more. "Ahh!" I convulsed powerfully.

My body curled up as desire raked my whole frame. I grabbed Sasuke's black hair, trying to keep a little sanity. Sasuke grunted from the pain; punishing me with a hard suck on my clitoris. I felt something snap inside me then I let out a loud cry; I spilled shamelessly into his awaiting mouth. Sasuke drank the stream of my cum greedily.

But that was not enough for him, as I felt his tongue dipped between my slit, as deep as he could before pulling his rough tongue out. He didn't stop licking and prodding with his mouth and tongue. My pelvis began to move up and down, following to his fast rhythm. I spilled a bit more into his mouth. I had never cum so much it seemed to be endless.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Nnnn…. Stop… s-stop…!" I should have known there was no stopping him now. He purred in satisfaction, as more cum went into his mouth. He cupped my butt, and with a harsh groan, Sasuke quickened his pace. "Stop! No more! I can't! Ah! Aah!"

He finally stopped himself. I could see the satisfied look in his eyes. "Mmm, you taste good," he drawled drunkenly against my slit before pulling back. I looked at him holding my gaze. "Touch me, Sakura," he commanded, lips brushing mine, creating a tingling sensation. He kissed me slowly while trying to nudge my mouth open so our tongues could reunite.

I sighed, distracted by a new taste in my mouth. The taste was that of my very own. Sasuke grabbed my right hand, jerking it down to cup his hard, pulsating erection. Sasuke was in complete pain and lust at the very same moment. All I could think of in that time was how hot and thick he was. Sasuke guided my fingers to encircle his length. I was still in slight shock but I managed to make a pumping motion.

He groaned vehemently, burying his head into my shoulder. More blood rushed down to his dick. I could tell it was making him dizzy, while he was throbbing excruciatingly. He was extremely sensitive, as just the feel of my skin on his hot flesh sent him into this much pleasure. "Sakura," he groused fiercely threateningly on the skin of her neck, "Stop torturing me."

I moved my hand gently and slowly, pumping his hardened length. Sticky moisture gathering on his tip, leaking ever so slightly and running down his shaft. I slid my hand up and down his member easily, faster and faster. Lustful rumbles escaped his teeth. With the last of his control he trailed a path of small bites up and down my neck.

When he started to suck on my earlobe my body shuddered powerfully; my hand tightened reflexively around his dick. It was all so overwhelming; the feeling of it all overtook me. "Enough," he commanded. I slide my hand gently off his erection, only to have him pin my arms to the floor with one hand. In one swift move that happened in what felt like a second, he pulled my thighs apart and lowered his hips down to mine.

He started to slide his shaft up and down; his tip nudged my clit repeatedly. My reaction was immediate not able to hold back anymore. I threw my hands over his shoulder, encircling his neck and used them as a leveraged to pull my body closer to his. My hips rose, moving up and down according to his slow and torturing rhythm. "Please," I whimpered ardently, "Sasuke, please. Stop the torment."

It seemed to me like his mind was emptied for a second until I heard his sweet voice again. "Sakura," he rasped, low and hoarse. He shifted the angle of my hips only slightly before in one powerful shove he filled me deeply. I cried out, my back arched ardently. "Ah!" I screamed, the only thing I could do at the moment. "Fuck!" I heard Sasuke gave a fervid curse.

Slowly, he pulled out, and then drove back in. He repeated the motion slowly. With his every pump, I felt my labia swell more. I slowly felt my body start to move with his. The only think I could think of doing was telling him to go faster. My hands tighten around his back; our body crushed together.

"Oh, ah, Sasuke….." I wheezed, breathing hot air on the skin of his neck. "Open your legs wider… Sakura," he demanded, while chewing and licking the skin of my shoulder. I obeyed his request, breathlessly moaning, as he pumped deeper, slamming his cock into me. It felt fantastic, my muscles rippled and swelled snugly around his length. I tried to lift my legs higher, but all I managed was to hook my legs around his hips.

"I can't," I gasped, "Ah!" He gripped my left calf and raised them on top of his shoulder, stretching and exposing me fully to his thrusts. "Ah! Ah! AH! Sasukee!" It was all I could cry out with the pleasure running through my whole body. He pulled my face to his sweaty neck. His scent was too intense, overpowering all my senses, and awakening my deepest wildest instinct. I then knew I had snapped.

My nails dug deeply into his shoulder. "Oh, God," I screamed as I felt him pounding me to the floor. "Fuck! Sakura!" he hollered, in pain and pleasure. He pushed my thighs farther away and changed his tempo to rapid uneven pumps, shoving himself deeply into me. Suddenly, the mind-numbing sensation that was rocking my body exploded into a maelstrom of pleasure.

"Sa-Sasuke!" He smirked triumphantly against my collarbone. He kept thrusting until he came, gripping my body tightly as paroxysms of wild ecstasy racked his body. His cum spurted out in large amounts filling me to the brim. The pain was turned into nothing but throbbing pleasure for my body.

"Ah! Aaahh!" Screaming out long and wild, I came again violently. He growled in satisfaction. I did not know how long our climax lasted, but both of us were lost in waves of overwhelming pleasure. When we finally stopped shuddering and our breaths went back to a normal pace, Sasuke was sprawled on top of me.

His massive weight crushing my body to the carpeted floor, until he moved over and laid next to me. I looked at him asleep hold my hand. I began to cry thinking, "What have I done?"

**Well the next chapter will have loads more of actually substance, I just wanted to get this over with honestly. Well please keeping reading, promise questions will be answered. And review! I love you all!**


	6. Edit

**Ok I just want to say that I'm not liking how this story is going, so I'm going to reorganize it. I won't take it down, but you guys will see a lot of changes. I just don't like where it is going, so I want to start a new. It will still have the same premise, but I'm going to change it so I can fit the story plot I really want. I might not update again for awhile and I'm sorry about that. I have my SAT and ACT coming up, I'm applying for colleges right now, and just trying to keep up with my school work. The latest I will have it up will be Christmas break, but I will try to update before that. I just hope you guys stay and enjoy the story, it means a lot to me. Oh, and i love you guys ^_^**


End file.
